It is well known in the construction art that extruded plastic and aluminum trim can be used on door molding, window frames, sills, and the like. Such extruded trim can be used in trimming out any penetration of a wall or any intersecting surfaces within a house or other structure. Most known trim requires a considerable amount of labor and time to install. The trim must be nailed to the intersecting surfaces of window frames and door frames and then must be nailed to the wall surrounding the frame. Nail holes must be puttied, and the trim precisely fitted to conform to the structured frame. If the window sill is not completely plumb or square, a much greater amount of time and labor is required to trim the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an article of manufacture for quickly and economically covering or lining a door frame or window frame, or any two intersecting surfaces in general.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and article of manufacture for quickly and economically lining a door frame or window frame which is not plumb or square.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a liner for covering one of two intersecting surfaces including a face means having an exposed side and a hidden side, a return means having an exposed side and a hidden side connected to the face means, and a spring means connected to the hidden face of the return means or the face means.